


Pilot Musings

by sperrywink



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Neal loved nothing more than blowing Peter’s mind.





	Pilot Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



Neal loved nothing more than blowing Peter’s mind. Oh sure, he loved Kate too, there was no doubt about that, but the bottle had been a message, and he had a new plan now. And any plan that involved making Peter eat his words, was a whooping good one, if he did say so himself. But like any good con, Neal had to stage it properly to get the full benefit of Peter’s disbelief and indignation.

So, he settled on June’s rooftop patio and had a mimosa, the granddaughter, and the paper ready. The coffee was June’s touch, and Neal loved the way her brain worked, because when Peter blew his gasket in the foyer it was a thing of beauty, and no matter what Peter said, it was the _coffee_ that pushed him over the line. Priceless.

And then the strangest thing happened. He got caught up in the hunt for the Dutchman. He knew he had a long con ahead of him playing it straight, but he had expected it to be work, not exhilarating. Oh, he was glad for it, it would make it more tolerable, but at the same time, kind of sad. He got a peek into an alternate life where he hugged the straight and narrow, and it wasn’t as dull and lifeless as he had always feared and told himself it would be.

Instead there were still adventure and discovery and planning the perfect heist, or capture, as the case may be. But since as it turned out the first part of his plan worked out, he had four years to set things in place. Four years of playing it straight and seeing how the other half lived. It was going to be the best con he ever did, and like every good con, it would be the truth in it that made it believable.


End file.
